Las motivaciones de los Noldor
by sombra de caos
Summary: Fëanor conoce a un misterioso anciano que le hara reflexionar sobre sus acciones realizadas en el ultimo año. Este fic participa en el reto 1#Ho Ho Ho del mes de diciembre del foro El Poney Pisador.


Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto 1#Ho Ho Ho del mes de diciembre del foro El Poney Pisador.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.R.R. Tolkien y sus herederos.

* * *

><p><strong>Las motivaciones de los Noldor<strong>

**Relato sobre lo que conocio Fëanor de un misterioso anciano.**

* * *

><p>Empezaba a ocultarse el sol y las huestes de Fëanor comenzaban a tomar medidas para pasar la noche: armaron sus tiendas de campaña, recogieron leña para sus fogatas del bosque que los rodeaba y recogieron agua de un rio cercano<p>

Féanor se encontraba dubitativo, mirando a las estrellas. Recordando las palabras de la profecía del norte, que Námo pronunciase:

_Lágrimas innumerables derramaréis; y los Valar cercarán Valinor contra vosotros, y os dejarán fuera, de modo que ni siquiera el eco de vuestro lamento pasará por sobre las montañas.  
>Sobre la Casa de Fëanor la cólera de los Valar cae desde el Occidente hasta el extremo Oriente, y sobre todos los que los sigan caerá del mismo modo.<br>El juramento los impulsará, pero también los traicionará, y aún llegará a arrebatarles los mismos tesoros que han jurado perseguir.  
>A mal fin llegará todo lo que empiecen bien; y esto acontecerá por la traición del hermano al hermano, y por el temor a la traición. Serán para siempre los Desposeídos.<br>Habéis vertido la sangre de vuestros parientes con injusticia y habéis manchado la tierra de Aman. Por la sangre devolveréis sangre y más allá de Aman moraréis a la sombra de la Muerte. Porque aunque Eru os destinó a no morir en Eä, y ninguna enfermedad puede alcanzaros, podéis ser asesinados, y asesinados seréis: por espada y por tormento y por dolor; y vuestro espíritu sin morada se presentará entonces ante Mandos.  
>Allí moraréis durante un tiempo muy largo, y añoraréis vuestro cuerpo, y encontraréis escasa piedad, aunque todos los que habéis asesinado rueguen por vosotros. Y a aquellos que resistan en la Tierra Media y no comparezcan ante Mandos, el mundo los fatigará como si los agobiara un gran peso, y serán como sombras de arrepentimiento antes que aparezca la raza más joven.<br>Los Valar han hablado._

No deseando infortunar a su familia, el señor de los Noldor se internó en el bosque, para reflexionar en sus últimas acciones. Había guiado a su pueblo al exilio en tierras desconocidas, había desafiado a los valar, había manchado sus manos con la sangre de sus hermanos elfos… ¿realmente estaba en lo correcto al tomar las decisiones que había tomado? ¿Realmente estaba en lo correcto al haberles hecho realizar el juramento?

-Auxilio, ayuda. –gritaba un anciano de gran barba blanca y túnica roja mientras era arrastrado por la corriente. Sin pensárselo mucho, Fëanor salto a su rescate.

-Resista, en un instante lo sacare de aquí. -El elfo alcanzo al anciano antes que la corriente lo remolcara y lo llevo a la orilla.

-Vaya eso estuvo cerca. Tiene que tener mucho cuidado, no sabe los peligros que acechan en este lugar. –comento el elfo.

-Estoy consciente de los peligros, hijo de Finwe. –Fëanor se sorprendió cuando el anciano menciono su nombre. -Imaginaba que llamaría tu atención si veías a un anciano indefenso. Pero dime, ¿Qué te lleva a separarte de tus iguales e internarte en lo desconocido?

-Siento pesar, tengo dudas sobre si lo que he hecho es lo correcto.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí, para cumplir tu deseo.

-¿Deseo? ¡Cual deseo! –respondió extrañado el señor de los Noldor.

-Señor Curufinwe, tu sabes a que deseo me refiero. El deseo de saber que habría ocurrido si tú no hubieses nacido. –Respondió el anciano de ropas rojizas.

-Eso suena a una locura.

-¿No me crees? Vuelve sobre tus pasos y tal vez encuentres el sitio un poco cambiado.

Feanor hizo lo que el extraño anciano le ordeno y regreso a su campamento. Un calosfrió bajo por su espalda, como si presintiera que algo no iba bien.

-¡Pero que ca..! –sencillamente se quedó sin palabras.

Criaturas malignas pululaban por todo el lugar, gigantescos murciélagos volaban en un cielo negro y orcos, trasgos y hobotrasgos campaban a sus anchas en las desoladas tierras circunvecinas.

-¿sorprendido?

-Pero, ¿Cómo terminaron las cosas así?

-¿No lo entiendes? Sin tu presencia como instigador de la rebelión de los Noldor, este continente sencillamente sucumbió. Incluso Melian fue incapaz de detener a Morgoth y sus fuerzas.

-¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser posible! –vocifero Fëanor. – Maldición, ¿acaso los Valar solo se cruzaron de brazos?

- Tú conoces como se rigen los Valar, pueden recriminarte que levantes tu espada por desconfianza contra tu hermano. Pero, ¿Acaso Manwë no ha hecho peor mal confiando en el suyo? Tu desafío a los valar les trajo un regalo.

-¿Un regalo dices?

-¿alcanzas a ver ese grupo de pobres criaturas encadenadas? –el anciano señalo a un grupo de desnutridos y harapientos elfos. -¿Por qué crees que han dejado de luchar contra su opresor?

El Noldor quedo en silencio.

-Nadie les enseño que un ser pequeño puede desafiar y/o derrotar a alguien más poderoso, que solo es necesario fuerza de voluntad para derrotar al más poderoso señor del mal. Y eso es para lo que están destinados los Noldor.

-¿Es distinto el destino de los Noldor de los otros elfos?

-Los Vanyar han visto la luz de Valinor y temen alejarse de ella, los Sindar desean viajar al reino que se les fue concedido, los elfos oscuros se han rehusado a realizar el viaje. Solo los Noldorin han hecho el viaje a Valinor y regresado, ¿Por qué lo han hecho?

-¿Por qué? Porque Valinor, aun con su virtuosismo, era una jaula de oro. ¿De qué sirve llamarse los más sabios, si se nos niega enseñarles a otros lo que hemos aprendido? ¿No es nuestro deber como sabios enseñarles lo que significan las palabras valor, heroísmo o sacrificio.

-Muy bien, veo que al fin lo has comprendido. –el anciano de rojo dio media vuelta. - Puedes regresar en paz con tu pueblo. –la ilusión se desvaneció junto con el anciano, dejando a Fëanor en el mismo lugar del principio.

Fëanor lo busco por todos los rincones, pero el misterioso anciano se había desvanecido en el aire. Luego de reflexionar un poco, tomo la decisión de volver con los suyos.

-Bueno, he regresado. ¿Tienen alguna novedad para su señor?

Fëanor observo los rostros de su pueblo y adivino preocupación en ellos.

-Oh, padre. –contesto Maedhros de entre todos los ahí reunidos. –Temiamos lo peor cuando no regreso de su caminata y pensamos que alguna criatura salvaje lo había atacado.

-Sí, comprendo cómo se sienten, pero no debemos seguir decaídos. ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba esos ánimos! –arengo Fëanor.

El señor de los Noldor ordeno que se prepararan los pavos que se habían cazado esa misma tarde y que se adornaran los arboles con ornamentos de metales preciosos que brillaban como si fueran estrellas. Todo ello, observado por los Noldor que se encontraban sentados alrededor de varias mesas con manteles finamente bordados.

-¿No cree padre, que es algo fastuosa esta fiesta?

-¡Tonterías! ¡Una fiesta de vez en cuando nunca cae mal!

-¿Y que celebramos específicamente?

Fëanor alzo la mirada al cielo estrellado y respondió.

-A la familia y amigos, tanto los que nos acompañan, como los que no. Tanto los que se encuentran lejos, como los que ya no están con nosotros. –tomo un trago de su copa de vino y continuo. –También celebramos nuestra benigna fortuna que nos a traído hasta aquí, a tierras desconocidas y que esperemos nos traiga un gran año de bendiciones.

-¡Y que se haga la voluntad de Illuviatar! –contestaron todos los comensales al unísono.

Feliz Yule a todos!

* * *

><p>Tal vez no paresca muy navideño, pero este relato esta basado en el clasico navideño "A wonderful life."<p>

saludos.


End file.
